Calla, vaca estúpida
by BlackHime13
Summary: Serán las primeras navidades que Lambo pasará siendo la pareja de Reborn pero... ¿¡este se niega a pasarlas con él? Un bovino desilusionado y un hitman siendo regañado por... ¿¡Tsuna! ¿Cómo arreglará las cosas el de fredora? / RL - 1827


Calla, vaca estúpida

- **¡Estúpida Navidad!** \- dijo malhumorado un azabache con patillas, traje y fredora mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Vongola. Ya hace unos años que toda la generación de su alumno se habían mudado a Italia para cumplir con sus cargos. Todos estaban haciendo un muy buen trabajo, incluso mejor de lo que el azabache había pensado en un principio y se sentía orgulloso de ellos, sobretodo de su alumno castaño.

Pero volviendo al tema que nos atañe. El azabache caminaba con el peor humor del mundo hacia su habitación. La razón era que el ojimiel le había dado la regañina del siglo y aquello no le había gustado para nada.

Ahora os preguntaréis cómo es que el ex-arcobaleno se había dejado regañar por su alumno pues el caso es que este aprovechó que estaba tomando un pequeño descanso en el patio interno de la mansión para maniatarlo a una silla y amordazarlo. Entonces, con ayuda de su fiel mano derecha, lo habían llevado al despacho del menor y allí tuvo que aguantar tres horas de sermón.

Bien, ahora me toca explicaros el porqué de aquella situación pues el caso es que el ex-arcobaleno estaba saliendo con el menor de los guardianes Vongola, Lambo desde hacía casi medio año. A este le hacía mucha ilusión celebrar la Navidad junto a su pareja puesto que sería la primera que pasarían siendo eso, pareja. Además de que el mayor no era particularmente muy cariñoso con él y pensó que sería una buena ocasión para que le demostrase que le quería. A él por otra parte, no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que soportar al menor en plan cariñoso e ilusionado por una festividad tan estúpida a su parecer. Entonces no dudó en hacerle saber a la pequeña vaquita, ya no tan pequeña puesto que ya contaba con 15 años, que sus planes para ese día, 24 de diciembre, serían irse a beber con el rubio de Collonello y que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de pasar el día siguiente con él.

Ya os podéis imaginar lo mal que se lo tomó el menor y se marchó llorando por las frías palabras de su pareja. Como era de esperar Tsuna fue quién consoló al menor y le aseguró que haría que fuese la mejor Navidad de su vida.

Todo aquello había pasado hace una semana y nos lleva al momento en el que nos encontramos ahora. Tsuna le había regañado por comportarse así con el rayo y le había recriminado su actitud tan fría para con su guardián más pequeño. Incluso le había hablado sobre lo que era tener pareja estable y que si seguía de aquella manera perdería a la única persona que no lo veía como un bastardo sádico y sin corazón.

El mayor enojado por la actitud de su alumno le había contestado que él no era el más indicado para hablar puesto que no era que tuviese mucha suerte con su vida amorosa. El castaño solo había sonreído con presunción y fue entonces que recordó que su alumno salía desde hace algunos años con uno de sus guardianes más fuertes, Hibari Kyoya, su nube y aunque este siguiese con la misma actitud fría para con los demás, el menor había logrado que su actitud fuese más cariñosa con él.

Molesto por toda aquella discusión que, claramente, había ganado el menor, el azabache se marchó enojado de la estancia dando un gran y fuerte portazo al salir.

Caminaba maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra. Que si su alumno, que si la Navidad, que si su pareja... En todo el camino un aura negra le rodeaba y miraba con enojo a todo el que se le cruzase e intentase hablarle. Después de lo que a él le pareció una eternidad llegó hasta su dormitorio. Entró dando otro portazo y se dejó caer sobre el sofá de la estancia.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando fijamente hacia el techo del lugar pero bufó molesto al percatarse de que había alguien más aparte de él en el lugar.

- **¿Qué demonios quieres?** \- cuestionó de mal humor.

- **Jejejeje tranquilo kora.** \- habló el rubio. El azabache solo le miró inquisidoramente y entonces el contrario suspiró.

- **Verás... no creo que podamos ir a beber el 24-kora.** -comentó nerviosamente.

- **¿Por qué?** \- preguntó aún más molesto si cabe el asesino.

- **Etto... pues verás...** \- comenzó a tartamudear nervioso impacientando al contrario.- **Cre-creo que... de-deberías de pasarlo con... Lambo-kora.** \- finalizó y esperó a que la ira de su amigo/rival se hiciese presente.

- **¿Por qué?** \- volvió a preguntar mientras dejaba que sus ojos fuesen tapados por su fredora lo cual causó un estremecimiento en el rubio.

- **Em... es que... serán vuestras primeras Navidades y... Lambo estaba muy emocionado así qué...** \- respondió lo mejor que pudo pero paró al ver como el azabache se levantaba de golpe y le miraba asesinamente.

- **¡Yo lo mato!** \- gritó enfurecido y salió apresurado de la habitación. El rubio salió apresurado detrás suyo para intentar pararle.

- **¡Espera! ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas-kora?** \- le gritó intentando llamar la atención del otro.

- **¡Por favor! ¡Ahora me dirás que llegaste a esa conclusión por ti mismo! ¡Eso a sido cosa suya!** \- le gritó en respuesta mientras seguía caminando, ignorando a los sirvientes que le veían espantados. No era normal ver al ex-arcobaleno gritar y aquello les estaba espantando de verdad.

Mientras los gritos seguían en una de las estancias se encontraban dos personas. Una estaba sentada en un mullido sillón bebiendo té tranquilamente mientras que la otra sonreía divertido desde un sillón detrás de una mesa.

- **Al parecer ya se enteró.** \- murmuró divertido.

- **¿Se puede saber que hiciste ahora?** \- le cuestionó tranquilamente el otro.

- **Vamos Kyoya... yo no hice nada.** \- comentó haciéndose el inocente.

- **Hmp. ¿Entonces por qué se dirige el bebé hacia aquí mientras grita?** \- le preguntó mirándole divertido.

- **Jejejeje eso le hará entender unas cuantas cosas**.- dijo como si nada. En ese momento entró el sujeto del cual hablaban dando un fuerte golpe mientras que detrás llegaba un cansado rubio.

- **¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!** \- le gritó el azabache a su ex-alumno.

- **No sé de qué me hablas Reborn.** \- comentó tan tranquilo el menor.

- **No te hagas el tonto. Es cosa tuya el que este imbécil haya decido que lo mejor es anular nuestros planes.** \- le dijo enojado.

- **Mmm... nop. No recuerdo haber hecho algo semejante. Si Collonello llegó a esa conclusión fue por su propia voluntad.** \- respondió el castaño mientras sonreía inocentemente.

- **No me vengas con esa estupidez. Este idiota no llegaría a esa solución si alguien no le hubiese convencido**.- siguió insistiendo.

- **Hmp. ¿Acaso eran tan importantes esos planes?** \- cuestionó inocentemente el menor.

- **No te hagas el idiota. Sabes muy bien porqué estoy tan molesto.** \- dijo el mayor.

- **Mmm... la verdad es que no lo se. Ni que no pudieses hacer otros planes.** \- comentó como si nada el menor. Aquel comentario enojó de sobremanera al azabache. ¿Con qué su alumno quería jugar? Pues jugarían. Mirándolo retadoramente sonrió con superioridad.

- **En eso tienes razón. Siempre puedo salir solo a divertirme y buscarme una acompañante.** \- habló con voz divertida.

- **¿A sí? ¿Y quién te ha dicho que podrías?** \- preguntó ahora el menor mirándole de igual forma.

- **Hmp. ¿Ahora me prohibirás salir de la mansión?** \- cuestionó con burla.

- **No... bien puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana pero...** \- comentó como si nada aunque no terminó la frase molestando al contrario.

- **¿Pero? ¿Ahora no me vendrás a amenazar? Eres demasiado joven como para lograr algo como eso.** \- habló con tono burlón.

- **Jajajaja yo amenazar al gran y todopoderoso Reborn. Eso nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza.** \- dijo con sorna el menor cosa que molestó de sobremanera al mayor.

- **Habla de una vez mocoso que no tengo todo el día.** \- instó enojado por la actitud de su ex-alumno.

- **Hmp. Verás querido Reborn... hace unos días llegó una carta del jefe de la familia bovino.** \- comentó como si no fuese la gran cosa.

- **¿Y eso debería importarme?** \- preguntó burlón.

- **Mmm... tal vez no o tal vez si.** \- respondió divertido. El rubio y el otro azabache solo miraban la escena totalmente impresionados. Nunca en su vida habían visto comportarse así al castaño y querían saber qué era lo que este estaba tramando.

- **Ve directo al grano de una buena vez.** \- exigió ya apunto de estallar. Esa actitud del ojimiel le estaba crispando los nervios.

- **Aish... que poca paciencia.** \- dijo el menor.- **Pues verás... en esa carta había algo muy interesante. Como ya sabrás ese hombre no sabe que Lambo tiene una relación contigo y pues...** \- volvió a parar.

- **¿Y qué?** \- preguntó enojado a más no poder. Ese mocoso lo estaba haciendo a propósito para hacerle enojar. Este rió divertido al conseguir su propósito... impacientar a su ex-tutor.

- **Comprometió a Lambo.** \- soltó sin más. Los otros tres presentes en aquella estancia se quedaron realmente sorprendidos por aquellas tres simples palabras y por el tono despreocupado que el menor había utilizado para soltar semejante bomba.

- **Debes de estar bromeando.** -dijo el azabache mayor.

- **Nop. Lo digo totalmente en serio. La cita para que ellos se conozcan ha sido programada para el día 25. En otras palabras... mañana.** \- volvió a decir despreocupadamente.

- **¿Y qué? ¿Acaso debería de importarme?** \- cuestionó intentando disimular su enojo.

- **Si te importa o no eso es cosa tuya.** \- comentó el menor.

- **¿Pero Lambo está de acuerdo-kora?** \- preguntó tímidamente el rubio, puesto que no quería hacer enojar aún más al azabache.

- **Je. Por supuesto que la vaca estúpida nunca accedería a algo como eso.** \- dijo totalmente seguro el de fredora.

- **En eso te equivocas. Se lo comenté a Lambo puesto que es él quien debe decidir si acepta o no y pues... como no tenía planes para ese día accedió a conocerlo.** \- respondió tranquilamente.

- **¿Qué?** \- preguntó sorprendido el asesino.

- **Lo que oíste. Y ahora, si no tienes nada más que reclamar bien puedes irte yendo. Tengo cosas más importantes que atender.** \- comentó el menor mientras cogía algunos papeles del cajón de su mesa dispuesto a comenzar a leerlos.

- **¡Espera! Es imposible que la vaca haya accedido mucho menos por que...** \- comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido por el castaño.

- **Por qué... ¿estáis saliendo? No me hagas reír. Esa relación es meramente de nombre puesto que si dos personas dicen estar saliendo pero una de ellas pasa olímpicamente de la otra a menos que la necesite para desfogarse, no puede llamarse salir.** \- dijo cruelmente hacia el mayor, haciéndole callar al instante.- **Ya te lo dije. Si no le demuestras a Lambo que le quieres y que es, aunque sea mínimamente, importante en tu vida... Alguien más si lo hará.** \- dijo y dejó por finalizada esa conversación.

El mayor se quedó parado en su sitio sin saber qué hacer o decir. Esta vez su ex-alumno le había ganado completamente y no le quedaba nada más por reclamar por lo que se dispuso a salir de la estancia. Una vez estaba ya en la puerta el castaño le llamó.

- **Reborn... más te vale pensar en lo que te dije. Tienes hasta mañana para darme una respuesta.** \- dijo y sin más siguió con su papeleo.

El mayor solo salió de allí sin ni siquiera responder. El rubio le miró preocupado y decidió ir tras él, dejando a los otros dos allí. El castaño suspiró cansado y se masajeó las sienes. El azabache sonrió de lado y se acercó hasta su pareja para comenzar a masajearle los hombros.

- **Hiciste lo que debías.** \- le susurró al oído.

- **¿Tu crees?** \- le preguntó preocupado.

- **Si. Ya era hora de que alguien le dejase las cosas en claro.** \- habló sin dejar de masajearle los hombros.

- **Espero que todo vaya bien ahora.** \- susurró para sí el menor mientras se relajaba gracias a su pareja.

- **Estoy seguro de que así será.** \- volvió a decirle mientras le daba un tierno beso a su herbívoro.

Por otra parte el azabache mayor había vuelto a su habitación totalmente en silencio lo cual preocupaba de sobremanera al rubio. Una vez llegó simplemente se dejó caer con aire ausente sobre el sofá y miraba hacia el techo sin mirarlo realmente puesto que su mente estaba en otra parte.

- **Reborn.** \- le llamó el rubio pero no recibió respuesta por parte del mencionado. Suspiró y decidió acercarse hasta sentarse en el sillón de enfrente.- **Por eso te dije que deberías de pasar ese día con Lambo-kora. Verás... Tsunayoshi me lo comentó para ver si así yo era capaz de convencerte-kora. Se suponía que te lo diría yo, pero saliste corriendo antes de que pudiera explicártelo-kora.** \- le dijo esperando que este reaccionase.

- **Da igual.** \- susurró para sí.

- **¿A qué te refieres?** \- le preguntó extrañado.

- **Que me da igual. Ni sabiendo esto pasaré ese día con él.** \- volvió a susurrar.

- **¿¡Qué demonios te pasa-kora!?** \- le gritó enojado sobresaltando al otro.- **¡Se supone que le quieres y deberías de pelear por él-kora!** \- siguió gritándole.

- **Por eso lo digo. No tiene sentido que siga conmigo si lo único que hago es decepcionarle. Tsuna ya lo dijo. No soy capaz de demostrarle lo que siento y por eso siempre termino siendo cruel con él. Es mejor que esté con alguien que sí sepa demostrárselo.** \- dijo sin siquiera mirarle.

- **Reborn...** \- susurró sorprendido el rubio. Su compañero nunca había sido tan sincero con él y aquello realmente le sorprendió. Entendía los motivos de este para pensar así pero había algo que no parecía entender.

- **Haz lo que quieras pero...** \- dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.- **Lambo está enamorado de ti-kora. Si piensas que es mejor que se largue con otro... él lo hará. Por que para él... hacerte feliz es lo que más desea-kora.** \- dijo y sin más se marchó, dejando solo al de fredora.

Este solo suspiró frustrado sin saber qué hacer. Nunca en su vida le había costando tanto tomar una decisión. ¿Qué se supone que era lo mejor? ¿Dejar al menor libre para que se enamorase de alguien que realmente lo mereciera? O por el contrario... ¿hacer que siga con un bastardo como él? Si tuviese que ser completamente sincero sería la segunda. Aunque no lo demostrase realmente apreciaba y quería al lloroso chico pero era incapaz de ser amable con él. Era su forma de ser y no podía cambiarla de un día para otro pero... si no lo hacía sería mejor dejarle libre.

Su cabeza estaba echa un completo caos y no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Miró el reloj cansado y se percató de que ya era la hora de la cena. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento se le había echo realmente tarde. Suspiró y procedió a levantarse para dirigirse al comedor para la cena.

Una vez llegó se encontró con que todos estaban ya allí. Los ignoró y se sentó en su lugar, que justamente tenía que ser al lado del bovino. Este solo miró hacia otro lado esquivando su mirada, nervioso. Entonces miró al castaño y supuso que el menor ya sabía que él ya estaba enterado de la situación.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio pero el azabache sentía las miradas de cierto castaño y su pareja. Molesto les miró advirtiéndoles que pararan de una buena vez pero solo recibió otra advertencia por parte del ojimiel. Chistó la lengua molesto lo cual llamó la atención del moreno menor que le miró confundido desde su lado. Él solo se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida dando un portazo.

El castaño suspiró mientras miraba a su pareja y negaba con la cabeza.

- **¿Que le pasa a Reborn?** \- preguntó preocupado la vaquita mientras miraba a su jefe.

- **Lambo... es solo que discutí con él. No te preocupes.** \- le sonrió como mejor pudo.

- **¿De verdad? ¿No será por lo del compr-amandhdfj?** \- alguien le tapó la boca antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar. Miró sorprendido hacia arriba encontrándose al rubio militar.

- **Si nos disculpas, tengo que hablar con Lambo un momento-kora.** \- dijo y sin más arrastró al menor consigo.

- **¿Pasó algo Décimo?** \- le preguntó su mano derecha.

- **No te preocupes. No es nada en lo que debamos meternos.** \- comentó para seguidamente comer otra vez. Los demás solo se encogieron de hombros y decidieron seguir comiendo también.

Mientras rubio y moreno conversaban en la terraza el azabache se encontraba en su coche dispuesto a salir de la mansión. Aquello lo notaron ambos chicos y el menor corrió para alcanzarle.

- **¡Espera!** \- escuchó el grito de su pareja lo cual le sorprendió pero no lo demostró facialmente.

- **¿Qué quieres?** \- le preguntó fríamente.

- **Yo solo... ¿vas a algún lado?** \- le preguntó nervioso. Las palabras del rubio todavía resonaban dentro de su cabeza y no podía evitar sentirse inseguro.

- **Si.** -respondió secamente.

- **¿Po-podría ir contigo?** \- le volvió a preguntar esperanzado. El mayor le miró y entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierto rubio a unos metros el cual le miraba severamente.

- **Sube.** \- dijo sin más y el moreno obedeció de inmediato.

Una vez este ya se había acomodado, el mayor encendió el motor y ambos se marcharon. Desde su lugar el rubio miraba con una sonrisa aquello, esperando que el azabache hubiese tomado la decisión correcta.

Desde una de las ventanas el castaño también sonrió contento al observar como ambos se iban juntos y el azabache le abrazó por la cintura mientras también observaba la escena.

- **Te dije que las cosas irían bien.** \- le susurró al oído. El menor solo asintió contento y ambos se marcharon hacia la recámara del ojimiel.

Por otro lado el ambiente en el coche era algo tenso e incómodo puesto que ninguno de los dos hablaban.

- **Reborn...** -le llamó el menor pero sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. El mencionado solo le miró de reojo sin dejar de conducir.

- **¿Qué?** \- le preguntó secamente.

- **¿Quieres... que lo dejemos?** \- le preguntó tímidamente el menor. Ante la sorpresa de la pregunta el mayor frenó de golpe asustando al ojiverde.

- **¡UAAAH!¿Qué demonios te pasa?** \- le reclamó sorprendido y asustado por ese acto tan repentino.

- **¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?** \- ignoró su reclamo y le preguntó encarándolo furioso.

- **¿No es eso lo que quieres?** \- le preguntó algo cohibido por la mirada sobre su persona.

- **¿Te dijo algo el idiota de Collonello verdad?** \- preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

El menor calló unos segundos para luego asentir y giró para no verle a los ojos.

- **Dijo que... estabas pensando en dejarme y que... debía de tomar una decisión sobre lo que quiero.** \- susurró sin atreverse a mirarle.

- **¿Y qué es lo que quieres?** \- le preguntó molesto por que el entrometido rubio había hablado de más.

- **Yo... quiero estar contigo.** \- respondió con voz llorosa.- **pero... si tu no quieres estar conmigo entonces...** \- paró de hablar puesto que ya había comenzado a sollozar.

En ese momento el azabache recordó las palabras del rubio : " _ **Lambo está enamorado de ti. Si piensas que es mejor que se largue con otro... él lo hará. Por que para él... hacerte feliz es lo que más desea.**_ " En ese momento comprendió lo que le había querido decir y solo sonrió de lado por ello. Volvió otra vez su vista hacia el chico a su lado y agradeció el estar en mitad de un camino del bosque puesto que no quería que nadie más que el menor supiese lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- **Oye.** \- le llamó con su voz de siempre. Como el menor siguió llorando suspiró cansado y le agarró del mentón para que le mirase a los ojos.

- **Te dejaré esto en claro mocoso.** \- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.- **TÚ-ME-PER-TE-NE-CES.** \- dijo sílaba por sílaba y sin dejar que el ojiverde saliese de su estupor le besó apasionadamente. El menor respondió por inercia, puesto que ya estaba acostumbrado a los besos salvajes de su pareja. Una vez se separaron el ojiverde respiraba agitadamente mientras que el azabache estaba tan fresco como una lechuga.

- **Re-Reborn...** \- susurró sorprendido el menor. Este solo sonrió de lado y encendió el motor para seguir su camino hacia la ciudad.

Durante el trayecto el pobre chico seguía sin asimilar las palabras de su pareja y para cuando se percató ambos ya se encontraban estacionados. El mayor salió del coche pero al ver que el otro no lo hacía suspiró y giró a verle.

- **¿Vas a salir o no?** \- le preguntó con su voz de siempre pero algo divertido por la actitud del menor.

- **¿Eh?** \- preguntó sorprendido y entonces fue cuando calló en cuenta de donde se encontraban.- **Si...** \- susurró avergonzado y entonces salió del vehículo.

- **E-Etto... ¿dónde vamos?** \- preguntó tímidamente el menor puesto que nada más salir del coche el mayor le había cogido de la mano y había comenzado a caminar sin decirle nada.

- **Hmp. Al sitio de siempre.** \- respondió como si nada. El menor hizo un puchero ante aquella respuesta y se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

Sin más llegaron a su destino que resultó ser uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad. Como si el lugar fuese suyo el azabache entró y subió por el ascensor sin ni siquiera saludar a la recepcionista.

- **Mooo... es como si este lugar ya fuese tuyo.** \- hizo berrinche el ojiverde. El de fredora solo sonrió divertido y le besó para que se callase.

- **Después de todo la última planta es completamente mía.** \- dijo con presunción después de soltarle la boca al menor.

- **Estúpido Reborn...** \- susurró para sí el menor.

Llegaron al piso correspondiente y al abrirse las puertas se encontraron con una maravillosa suite completamente equipada y decorada con adornos navideños.

- **E-esto es...** \- susurró sorprendido el menor al observar todo aquello.

- **Hmp. No pienso repetirlo así que escucha bien...** \- dijo y se acercó hasta el ojiverde, abrazándolo por la cintura.- **... feliz navidad mocoso.** \- le susurró al oído.

Entonces se separó del chico y pudo observar su aturdimiento el cual le hizo mucha gracia.

- **Reborn...** \- susurró mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de la emoción. Al parecer por fin había comprendido lo que allí sucedía. Saltó y se abrazó al cuello de su pareja para besarle con pasión y amor.

- **¡Feliz Navidad!** \- le dijo con una gran sonrisa. El azabache solo sonrió de lado y le abrazó por la cintura.

- **Calla, vaca estúpida.** \- le dijo haciendo que el menor hiciese un puchero pero siguió sonriendo al estar acostumbrado al carácter de su azabache. Después de todo se había enamorado de él por como era y no quería que cambiase ni un ápice.

Sin más el de patillas le besó desenfrenadamente mientras él correspondía con la misma pasión y devoción. Sonrió aún más al ser tendido sobre el colchón de la habitación y sentir al mayor posicionarse sobre él sin dejar de besarle.

Al final... el castaño había cumplido su promesa y esas navidades... se habían convertido en las mejores de su vida.

Aunque aún quedaba mucha noche por delante para que fuese aún mejor. O al menos eso pensó el ojiverde al notar la mirada de lujuria de su pareja sobre él.

 _...FIN..._


End file.
